Their Thoughts on Him
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: What Ash's Pokemon think of him. Bulbasaur centric.


CTK: I no own Pokémon. This idea sprang from when I saw that Ash's Bulbasaur was a separate character on FF.

What They Think Of Him

Insight into what Ash's Pokémon think of him

I looked out from my perch on the hill. The sun was shining and the weather was temparete. All and all, a beautiful day. I sighed, enjoying the sun's rays on my bulb. I watched over the other creatures, acting as a mediator if need be. For now, everything seemed peaceful. Most of these Pokémon were my friends and comrades, all of us had traveled with Ash at one point or another. I looked out, wondering how they were spending their time.

Sceptile lay in a tree trying desperately to ignore Bayleefs incessant pleas to come down so they could cuddle. With Ash gone, Bayleef's affections had been targeted on the other grass Pokémon around her. I was once the target, but she soon set her eyes on Sceptile, who avoided her like a plauge. I think it has something to do with the fact that, since he got his heart broken by a Meganium, he didn't want anything to do with them or their evolutions. Heracross was sucking on a tree, Snorlax was snoozing, and Totodile and Kingler were having some sort of swimming competition. Torkoal and Cyndaquil were lounging around in the sun, the latter on Torkoal's back. Donphan was grazing. Looking past the fence, I spotted Ash's hundreds of Tauros.

"Did Ash seriously need that many?" I asked myself as I shook my head.

I closed my eyes, a bored frown on my face. I felt the sunlight on my skin and the gentle breeze. All was peaceful, a little too peaceful for my taste. I sighed. All of my life, I was battling. When I came here, I became a mediator between the water and grass Pokémon. It was a role I took seriously, but now the two types didn't need me as much. Life was just becoming boring. Just when I was about get up to find something to do, a roar sounded above my head, as well as the beat of wings. My eyes stayed closed as I was buffeted by gust of winds and felt a slight rumble to my right as a creature of considerable size landed.

"Charzard," I spoke calmly.

"Bulbasaur," the identified creature responded "How are you?"

"Bored," I said with a sigh.

"You too, huh?"

I opened my eyes to my old friend and comrade.

"How are things with the others?"

"Relatively fine," I said, moving into a sitting position "Meganium has moved to Sceptile, but he won't have anything to do with her. Totodile and Kingler are in some sort of fight. Snorlax still sleeps, and Heracross and I still have our-" I paused, frowning as I tryed to find the right word to describe it. "Differences."

Charzard let out a large chuckle as he sat down beside me.

"So how are you?" I asked the dragon.

"Same as you, bored out of my mind?" he answered as he pulled up grass with his claws. "I passed Pidgeot on the way here, said she would drop by latter."

We both sighed. A minute of silence passed between us.

"Charzard."

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss it?"

He knew what I was asking. Any one of Ash's Pokémon that resided here would know what I was asking. He sighed.

"Yeah," he said, propping up his head on his claw. "Yeah I do."

Although all of us knew Ash, the ones who were his first set could proudly proclaim we knew Ash best and that was Charzard, Squirtle, Pidgeot, and myself. Still, there was one other who knew Ash better than us, his first Pokémon, who had been there since the beginning. He was a powerful Pokémon, a good ally, and an excellent friend.

"Pikachu's lucky." I said sighing again.

"Stupid rat," Charzard growled out.

I knew Charzard's comment meant nothing. All of us in the first set were as fond of Pikachu as we were of Ash.

"I miss those two," Charzard said, chuckling.

"This sucks," I growled out. Standing up, I slammed my paw down. "If I didn't have to act as a mediator around here, I'd go track down Ash myself."

"Like it would matter," Charzard sighed. "It would be right back here for you."

"Still," I sighed, unable to think of what to say.

We settled into silence as thoughts danced around in my head. While Ash's Pokémon were loyal to a T, we the original starters, as we were often referred to, were indebted to him, as well as fiercely loyal. There was a simple reason why. He was different than other trainers. While other trainers had abandoned us for being "useless" or "not powerful enough" Ash saved us. He didn't see use as tools or weapons, he saw us as friends. He didn't force us to fight or evolve. This train of thought brought me to the time I had been scared of evolving. Rather than force me into it, he told me that it was my choice. I turned to Charzard.

"Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like to evolve?"

He sighed. This was a sore subject for him "It felt… It felt incredible." Charzard clenched his claw and smirked. "An incredible power surged through me. I felt renewed." He dipped his head as his smirk diminished. "But, I also felt that I was too strong to have a trainer, but a Pokémon is only as strong as the battles he has won. It was because of Ash that I had won those battles."

A silence washed over us for a time. I looked to the sky to see a bird traveling towards us.

The bird was Pidgeot. She landed in front of us, an object grasped in her talons. "Hello, Charzard, Bulbasaur. Look who I found."

Upon closer examination, I saw it was a shell, not just any shell.

"Squirtle," I exclaimed as he came out of his shell.

We were all here, the first set.

We talked for a while, enjoying the limited time we had together. I had warned Pidgeot that she was now a wild Pokémon again, but she said she would always be Ash's Pokémon. When it was time for them to leave I felt sad. But they soon returned excitement in their eyes. What they said caused me to run down the hill.

Ash was back.


End file.
